El recuerdo de nuestro amor
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: Cuando al fin encuentras la felicidad y el amor de tu vida, pero el destino te lo arrebata. Léanlo es un KaiTaka
1. La muerte

Aquí les traigo otro fic, espero les guste aunque ya se que algunas personas me van a querer matar pero es que solamente se me ocurrió la culpa de todo la tiene la película laregua (échale la culpa a alguien mas) ag tu de nuevo aquí. Bueno lo0s dejo con el fic, espero no me maten.

**El Recuerdo de nuestro amor**

Capitulo 1

La Muerte

Todo se encontraba en silencio en aquella mansión ningún susurro se escuchaba era tan triste aquella escena, todo aquel silencio había llegado desde hace una semana, aquel silencio que llego junto con la agonía de aquella persona que había cambiado ese lugar, que le había dado vida tanto a esa mansión como al dueño de esta, pero el destino siempre juega mal y ahora se lo llevaba de aquel lugar le arrebataba la vida.

Kai acércate –se escucho una voz proveniente de un joven de 19 años, ojos del color del zafiro al igual que su hermosa cabellera, piel morena que ahora palidecía. El se encontraba acostado sobre una cama, llamaba a otro joven de 20 años, hermosos ojos rubí, cabello bicolor, piel blanca, delgado y muy bien formado.

Dime Takao –Se acerco hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

Podrías llamar ah mi hermano –su voz se escuchaba débil y entre cortada.

Claro mi amor el esta abajo –Kai salió por aquella puerta dejando al pobre chico solo.

Bajo las escaleras hasta llegar abajo donde encontró a un joven de 24 años, que tenia las mismas características que aquel chico agonizante. El se encontraba parado dando vueltas por toda la sala, tenia la cara angustia y de tristeza.

Hitoshi, Takao quiere verte –el joven volteo y solo miro con frialdad al bicolor, subió las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto donde se encontraba su hermano.

Al entrar no pudo decir nada sus ojos derramaron lagrimas, no podía creer como estaba su hermano, tan débil tan agotado, tan diferente a lo que era antes, se encontraba sin esa vida que le sobraba, ya que ahora le faltaba.

Hitoshi ven hermano –el joven se acerco hasta el –quiero pedirte un favor –se intento sentar el moreno agonizante.

Cual hermanito –seco sus lagrimas para no preocuparlo.

Le podrías dar esto a Kai cuando yo muera –sus palabras sonaron tristes y por sus ojos salieron lagrimas silenciosas –no puedo decírselo personalmente pues me costara mas trabajo despedirme –el moreno se la entrego a su hermano, el cual la tomo –podrías decirle que venga –se recostó de nuevo sobre aquella cama a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

Si hermanito –el beso su frente y salió para indicarle a Kai que subiera.

El bicolor subió de inmediato, pues no quería estar lejos de su amado ángel, sus ojos mostraban infinita tristeza, infinito dolor. Al llegar a la habitación fingió una sonrisa para no entristecer a su niño adorado.

Hola mi amor ya volví –se sentó sobre de nuevo al lado de el.

Kai podrías darme un beso, claro si no te importa besar a alguien en este estado –pidió algo que le hacia falta.

Claro que te daré un beso mi hermoso ángel –tomo su débil cuerpo entre sus brazos y beso aquellos labios que habían perdido su color, pero jamás su exquisito sabor. Ese beso fue del todo tierno lleno de amor.

Te amo –bajo sus brazos aquellos que antes estaban abrasados a Kai.

Takao... Takao –lo empezó a llamar pero fue inútil pues no lo escuchaba ya –Takao responde mi amor –lo movía bruscamente intentando despertarlo, Hitoshi que se había quedado solo empezó a derramar lagrimas –no Takao no me dejes – se escucho el llanto de Kai por toda la mansión.

Suéltalo ya Kai, el ya esta muerto –Hitoshi se acerco a separarlo de aquel cuerpo.

No el no esta muerto el solamente duerme –el bicolor se aferraba aquel cuerpo inerte y frió.

Kai por favor... Kai no lo hagas mas difícil –siguió jalándolo pero este no lo soltaba.

No... Takao mi amor diles que solamente duermes. Diles que no estas muerto –el joven se abrasaba aun mas a aquel cuerpo.

Kai es inútil que lo sigas llamando el ya murió –Hitoshi renuncio a su intento de separarlo .

No –se escucho un grito –es injusto, Takao tiene que estar vivo –al fin había reaccionando –porque no puedo tener nada porque no puedo amar a alguien sin que lo pierda –sus palabras eran tristes y dolorosas –Takao mi amor –Hitoshi al fin logro separarlo y sacarlo de aquella habitación.

Bajaron juntos hasta la sala donde se quedaron quietos, donde los sirvientes solo miraban entristecidos.

Ya le llamamos al doctor –una sirvienta se acerco hasta ellos.

Gracias –Hitoshi hablo, ya que Kai aun no podía.

De nada señor, también su abuelo ya sabe –dijo la sirvienta.-

Gracias de nuevo –la joven salió de ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos.

No tardaron en llegar el doctor junto con los demás chicos, llego un chico de 19 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, piel blanca, delgado, el era uno de los amigos, el iba acompañado de un chico de ojos felinos color dorados, piel morena, cabello largo de color negro.

Lo sentimos –se acerco el rubio hasta Kai, el cual no decía nada.

Max déjalo –Hitoshi lo alejo del bicolor.

¿Dónde esta? –pregunto el felino.

Arriba –susurro Kai –el solo esta dormido –se aferró de nuevo a aquella idea.

No lo puedo soportar –Max salió de la sala.

Lo voy acompañar –el chico de ojos felinos los observo.

Si no hay problema Rei –el felino salió de ahí.

Después de un tiempo Takao ya se encontraba siendo velado, todos los presentes se miraban, todo eso era lujubre, todo con tanto dolor, aquel chico que antes tenia tanta vida, estaba muerto, era imposible de creer, era imposible de aceptar.

Kai se encontraba en el cuarto donde había muerto, tiraba todo lo que encontrara a su paso, todo ya estaba destrozado, era un desastre, tal y como se sentía su corazón, así estaba ese lugar, se sentó sobre la cama abrasando una camisa de su hermoso ángel.

Hasta aquí termina este capitulo, los demás capítulos van estar basados en Flash back, y con respecto a este espero que no quieran matarme muchos (no si matéenla yo los apoyo) no tu no apoyas nada. Y dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también.


	2. El recuerdo de nuestra boda

Aquí les traigo otro capitulo más y fíjense que si sobreviví se apiadaron de mi que bueno contestare los r/r.

**Ayanai** este pues no tenia nada hasta eso el día que lo escribí estaba feliz (que no sea mentirosa si estaba triste) y tu que te metes en esto Edro y me puse triste después de escribirlo. Con respecto a la enfermedad que tenia Takao la diré en el próximo capitulo.

**Taml-flye** Este muchas gracias por no matarme y perdón la verdad es que no era mi intención hacerlo tan doloroso.

**Tsugume-Tari** gracias por decir que esta lindo mi fic, y no te preocupes creo que Kai ya asimilo que Takaito esta muerto. (lo a de ver asimilado pero aun a de estar triste) pues es lógico Edro, una cosa es que ya entienda que ya murió y otra que no sufra (a bueno pero no me grites).

**Ale-Hiwatari** este pues lamento hacerte llorar, en serio no era mi intención hacer llorar a las personas y pues bueno aquí traigo la actualización.

Ahí les va el fic.

Capitulo 2

El recuerdo de nuestra boda.

Kai se encontraba abrazando la camisa y lloraba desconsoladamente, aun no lo aceptaba, aun no entendía como alguien como su hermoso ángel se había muerto, como era posible que pasara eso. Se levanto de la cama donde estaba y se dirigió al armario lo abrió y empezó a tirar todo lo de adentro hasta que se encontró un smokin blanco, lo tomo entre sus brazos y de nuevo empezó a llorar.

¿Por qué? –grito Kai espantando a todos los presentes que estaban en la sala ¡por que me dejaste a mi? Quiero estar con el llévame por favor –sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados de tanto llorar –aun lo recuerdo –dijo observando el smokin.

Flash back 

Te ves hermoso –dijo el bicolor vestido todo de negro.

Tu también Kai –sonrió el moreno el cual se encontraba vestido con un smokin blanco.

Si nos vemos como un ángel y un demonio –sonreía Kai mientras abrazaba al moreno.

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tu no eres un demonio –Takao se molesto un poco.

Si lo soy porque te estoy apartando de tu familia –el lo abrazo por la espalda –y lo siento –beso su mejilla.

Kai ellos no se enojan y lo entienden, bueno mi hermano esta un poco molesto pero solo el –Takao se voltea y besa los labios de Kai.

Bueno... voy a ver como están los invitados ya vez que el juez no ha llegado –Kai salió del cuarto sonriente como nunca antes se le había visto.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de esa enorme mansión comiendo, tomando, pero todos muy felices pues toos pensaban que los dos chicos hacían linda pareja. Entre los presentes se encontraban Max y Rei sonrientes por sus amigos.

Hola Kai –saludo Max acercándose –y Takachan –pregunto el rubio impaciente.

Viendo la habitación nuestra habitación –aclaro el bicolor que había puesto una cara de tristeza.

Ahora ¿qué te pasa Kai? –pregunto Rei que acababa de llegar –no me digas que recordaste a Tala –Rei se molesto un poquito al ver que Kai no lo negaba –pero ya te vas a casar con Takao no hay necesidad de recordarlo –Rei sonrió para animar a su amigo.

Si pero es que es difícil de olvidar, Tala fue mi primer amor –Kai se quedo intrigado al ver que sus amigos hacían señas para que se callara, cuando volteo se encontró a Takao parado atrás sin decir nada –Takao espera deja te explico el bicolor se acerco.

No tienes que explicar nada te entiendo –Takao solo puso una cara de tristeza.

Pero yo –intento hablar Kai, pero fue interrumpido por un beso.

Yo dije que te entendía –sonrió forzadamente –voy al cuarto ah arreglar algunas cosas –el chico camino unos pasos pero enseguida se detuvo.

Takao –grito Kai al ver que el moreno caía al piso desmayado –mi amor despierta –lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo cargo –disculpen lo voy a llevar a la habitación –Kai se disculpo ante los presentes.

Cuando llego a la habitación cerro la puerta y lo recostó sobre la cama, empezó a buscar algo por todas la recamara, hasta que encontró un botiquín y de ahí saco un frasco de alcohol, tomo un algodón, le echo alcohol y se lo puso en la nariz del moreno.

Lo siento Kai –abrió lentamente sus ojos.

No te disculpes ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto el bicolor algo preocupado.

Si es solo que fue por los nervios –aclaro el moreno el cual se sentó en la cama.

Esta bien pero –Kai fue interrumpido por la pueta.

Ya llego el juez señor –se escucho atrás de esta.

Si ya vamos –Kai se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Takao.

Bajaron ambos y se acercaron a donde estaba el juez, firmaron los papeles y por fin ya estaban casados para siempre.

**Fin del flash back.**

Quizás si desde entonces hubiésemos ido al doctor, todavía estarías aquí –Kai recriminaba, y no paraba de llorar.

Espero les haya gustado, creo que esta un poquito corto, pero aun así espero si les guste a y dejen r/r si les gusto si no también.


	3. Una noticia fatal

Hola de nuevo este aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas de este fic, muchas gracias por lo r/r que han dejado.

Milo: A continuación fantasmita responderá sus r/r.

**Jizel Ishihara-Jae Hidaka****: oh muchas gracias por el r/r hoy les diré porque Takao murió**

**Kitzyua-YK****: Oh lo siento no quise que inundaras tu cuarto, Milo ya sabes que hacer al respecto. **

**Milo: (saca una balsa) tenga señorita para las futuras inundaciones, que le pueda provocar.**

**Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi****: Oh tía cuanto lamento no haber cuidado de Takao bien, lo siento mucho.**

**Milo: lo sentimos de verdad. **

**Milo yo lo mate tú no te tienes que disculpar. Milo: Ah no bueno.**

**kaira-kino-hiwatari:**** Oh si culpemos a Kai. **

**Milo: pero no habías dicho que tú eras la culpable. **

**Emm pues si verdad pero para que recuerda a Tala. **

**Milo: Bueno eso si.**

Milo: Ahora si va el cap.

Siiiiiiii, aquí se los traigo.

Capitulo 3.

Una noticia fatal,

Kai se recostó sobre la cama mirando hacia arriba, el porque de las cosas no lo entendía, se sentía tan mal, quería gritar y seguir llorando, pero sin embargo su voz ya no daba para mas y por sus ojos no salían mas lagrimas. Observo por un largo rato el techo, tratando de visualizar el rostro de su amado, sabia que lo único que estaba haciendo era hacerse daño, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía en ese momento, cuantas veces hubiera deseado que nada ocurriera, que todo lo que pasaba en ese instante fuera solo ensueño, una horrible pesadilla de la cual no podía despertar aun.

Kai se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, la abrió ya que estaba cerrada y observo el enorme patio que contenía su casa, se sentó en el marco de la ventana y trato de recordar aquella mañana donde se habían enterado de todo.

**Flash Back**

Un moreno de hermosa cabellera azul se encontraba corriendo por el patio tratando de alcanzar a un perro café, su carrera fue detenida por un bicolor que se le puso frente a el con carácter serio. El bicolor lo detuvo pues el moreno parecía no tener ganas de dejar de correr.

¿Qué pasa mi amor? –pregunto el moreno algo molesto.

Nada Takao solo quería saber si ya te habían dado los resultados –respondió Kai soltando al moreno.

No aun no –Takao le dijo, se soltó para seguir con lo que estaba, pero fue detenido por unos brazos que se cerraron en su cintura.

Es increíble lo hermoso que te vez cuando corres –Kai se acerco mas a Takao, el cual se sonrojo por completo, era impresionante que aun se sonrojara como el primer día.

Gracias –dijo Takao recargando su espalda y su cabeza en el pecho de Kai.

No gracias a ti por hacer mis días tan felices –el bicolor beso la frente del hermoso moreno.

Te estas volviendo muy cursi mi amor –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

Es que lo aprendí de ti -

No yo no soy cursi –dice sonriente Takao que sintió como alguien lentamente lo bajaba al pasto con suavidad.

Si lo eres –dujo Kai terminando de colocarlo y después se coloco sobre Takao.

No lo soy –Takao se encontraba muy rojo pues Kai empezaba a besar su cuello dando pequeños mordisqueos –K… Kai nos van a ver –pronuncio con dificultad el moreno que no se podía resistir a lo que estaba haciendo

Eso no importa –dijo Kai acariciando la pierna del moreno, su boca empezó a subir a los labios del moreno que amenazaba con protestar, pero no salio ningún sonido de estos pues estaban tapados con otros que parecían querer devorarlos. Takao empezó a responder a esos labios impacientes dejando que la lengua del bicolor entrara en aquella boca. Kai empezaba a subir mas sus caricias ahora su mano se situaba bajo la playera del moreno y la otra la entrepierna de este. Takao solo soltaba suspiros de placer, mientras sujetaba la espalda de su amado dándole caricias. Kai comenzó a bajar de nuevo al cuello causándole a Takao una sensación de placer, y su mano que se encontraba en la entrepierna de este empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, Kai metió la mano hasta enconara aquel miembro que buscaba, lo empezó a acariciar. Takao solo se movía, por el placer ocasionado. Kai siguió besando el cuello pero decidió quitarle la playera a Takao, la levanto y la tiro al piso para así poder besar el pecho del moreno que tenia bajo sus brazos, lo besaba dando mordiscos y con su lengua lambia los pezones de su amado, Takao no se quiso quedar atrás y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kai, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Kai siguió con la labor de lo que estaba haciendo bajando poco a poco sus besos hasta la entrepierna de este. Takao al sentir lo que hacia Kai, solo soltó unos leves gemidos. Kai lo succionaba lo sacaba y metía de su boca lo acariciaba con la lengua.

Señor disculpe –hablo una sirvienta que iba distraída que no alcanzo a ver lo que pasaba hasta que llego hasta donde estaban ellos –ahhhh –soltó un grito y de inmediato se tapo la cara –yo… cuanto lo siento… no sabia –Kai se levanto rápidamente y abrocho su camisa mientras que Takao se arreglo el pantalón y los boxers, se puso la playera y se escondió detrás de Kai.

No te preocupes –dijo Kai avergonzado -¿Qué querías? –pregunto un poco desilusionado por como lo habían interrumpido.

Es que a fuera lo espera un joven señor –dijo la sirvienta toda apenada y con la cara baja pues no podía verlos a los ojos.

¿Quién es? –pregunto de nuevo el bicolor.

Dice que se llama Tala –respondió la sirvienta aun con la cara baja.

Tala –pronuncio Kai y el moreno salio de su escondite con la cara triste y con la mirada baja.

Ve a verlo yo te espero sentado en el columpio –Takao se giro aun con el rostro triste.

Ahora voy dile eso –dijo volteándose hacia donde estaba Takao.

Ve que te espera –el Moreno parecía molesto y triste a la vez.

Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso –Kai hizo que Takao lo mirara a los ojos –ya no lo amo ahora solo somos amigos –Kai abrazo a Takao –a la única persona que amo en este mundo es a ti mi lindo Takao –Takao soltó unas lagrimas recargado en el pecho de Kai.

Lo siento soy un tonto –se disculpo el moreno abrazado a Kai.

No te preocupes –Kai beso los cabellos de su ángel y se aparto de ahí –ahora regreso para continuar lo que dejamos inconcluso –Kai sonrió y el moreno solo se ruborizo por completo.

En la sala se encontraba un pelirrojo de hermosos ojos azul ártico dando vueltas (ahora me cae bien Tala), su piel era blanca y su estatura era alta. Se sentó por un momento en el sillón y miro hacia la mesita que se encontraba en el centro de ese lugar, miro la foto que estaba ahí. En esa foto se podía ver a Kai al lado de Takao. A Tala le atrajo Kai, pero repentinamente le atrajo el moreno que se encontraba ahí, Tala jamás había tenido el gusto de conocer a Takao y le pareció que era hermoso.

¿Qué ves con tanto interés? –pregunto Kai sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos.

Aquella foto… es lindo Takao –respondió Tala diciendo lo ultimo casi como un susurro.

Si es muy ¿Qué? –Kai se molesto por las palabras de Tala.

Lindo, me pregunto porque no lo había conocido, ¿el me conoce? –pregunto Tala mirando la cara de Kai.

Solo en fotos –respondió de muy mal humor el bicolor.

Y que tal le parezco –dijo sonriendo pues le encantaba ver enojar a su amigo, siempre le había gustado eso incluso cuando antes ellos eran novios.

No dice nada de ti –Kai se encontraba celoso.

A bueno me avisas cuando diga que tal le parezco –Tala volvió a sonreír.

¿A que viniste? –Kai lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

Vine a verte y a invitarte a ti y a Takao, a mi fiesta de cumpleaños… Brian quiso hacerla y pues no me negué –Tala sonrió con un suspiro.

Ah entonces iremos ¿Qué día es? –pregunto Kai un poco mas tranquilo.

El viernes de la próxima semana –contesto tala –creí que ibas a decir que no que tal si te lo quito –Tala sonrió de nuevo.

Señor… señor –llego gritando la sirvienta –el joven… el joven Takao –la sirvienta se encontraba angustiada.

¿Qué paso? –pregunto Kai levantándose del sillón.

Esta tirado… creo que se cayo del columpio –Kai corrió lo mas rápido posible seguido de Tala.

En que te ayudo Kai –pregunto Tala que iba tras de el.

Háblale al doctor que te diga la sirvienta cual es el numero –Tala asintió y se regreso mientras que Kai solo corría.

Cuando Kai llego al lugar Takao intentaba abrir sus ojos, este se encontraba mareado. Kai lo primero que hizo fue cargarlo entre sus brazos. Camino con el hasta dentro y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de ambos lo recostó sobre la cama con cuidado, y se intento levantar pero una mano lo retuvo.

No te vayas –Takao abrió sus ojos con trabajo.

¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Kai sentándose a su lado.

Mareado –contesto Takao atrayendo más a Kai.

Ya va venir el doctor no te preocupes –Kai besa la frente del moreno y este se recuesta sobre el.

Gracias –dice Takao cerrando de nuevo sus ojos se oye un toquido de tras de la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar? Pregunta Tala que estaba del otro lado.

Si –contesta Kai.

Dice el doctor que ya viene y que también trae los resultados de los estudios –Tala entra con cuidado a la recamara –Si quieres yo lo cuido en lo que tu vas a ver al doctor –Kai asintió y Tala se quedo solo junto a Takao –si que eres lindo y mas en persona. Lastima que no te conocí antes –se acerca hasta el y se sienta a su lado.

Tala observo por largo rato al moreno que dormía, sonrió y se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente, aprovechando que Kai no estaba (si yo también hubiese lo mismo esperarme a que Kai se saliera para poder hacerlo). Después de un rato Kai regreso con el doctor el cual solo lo reviso y salio con Kai al pasillo. Takao despertó y escucho que hablaban a fuera.

Espera –dijo Tala tratando de detener al moreno que se levantaba con cuidado.

Quiero oír –Takao se levanto y acerco a la puerta su oído.

Entonces ¿Qué tiene doctor? –se escucho la voz de Kai.

Es muy difícil de decir pero tiene leucemia –Takao al escuchar eso se sintió mal.

Pero puede curarse –pregunto Kai preocupado.

Me temo que no ya la tiene muy avanzada, lo mas seguro es que muera –el moreno al oír eso sin querer tiro de la manija y por sus ojos salieron lagrimas.

Taka que haces ahí? –pregunto Kai acercándose.

Yo… lo siento –entro al cuarto y se recostó sobre la cama de nuevo.

Yo me retiro señor mañana hablamos –Kai asintió y el doctor se dio la media vuelta.

Takao escúchame no dejare que mueras –Takao solo dio la espalda –por favor no morirás –Kai se acerco y lo abrazo –si tu mueres yo muero contigo –Kai que se sentía mal por la noticia, trato de ser fuerte para poder sostener el sufrimiento de su ángel,

Yo me voy Tala salio por la puerta cerrándola y dejando solo a Takao y Kai.

**Fin del Flash back**

Por los ojos de Kai volvieron a salir lágrimas que demostraban un infinito dolor, un sufrimiento que no se podía describir. Kai solo tenía ganas de ir a donde estaba su amado Takao, pero eso le era imposible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por fin termine esperemos les guste a todos ah y una cosa mas este capitulo va dedicado a Tusugmi por que es una grande amiga y para Nancy Hiwatari que gracias a sus historias volvió la inspiración y aprovechando también se lo dedico a mi tiíta. Dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también. A Milo estas llorando.

Milo: si es que es triste y lo que mas me duele es que sin duda yo voy a morir así verdad y si no yo Edro.

No tu muerte va ha ser mas trágica. Y pues Edro todavía no decido como muere.

Milo: Esta bien solo porque soy tu personaje dejo que me mates como quieras.

Eso es.

Hasta luego y cuídense todos.


	4. El inicio de la agonia

Uy cuanto tiempo sin verlos ya los extrañaba un buen TT. Y bueno tarde, pero regrese para escribir, cosa que también ya extrañaba.

Edro: y yo que creí que ya me había librado u.u

¬.¬… pues fíjate que no se te hizo n.n.

Milo: hemos vuelto nOn

Edro- tu la apoyas porque sino te golpeara, y como yo no soy cobarde acepto que me golpee.

Milo- ¬.¬ yo no soy cobarde… además la apoyo porque me gustan sus fics -

Edro- claro tu eres un meloso ¬.¬z

n.nUU niños no peleen. Bueno como les decía no se han librado de mi y es por eso que fantasma ósea yo he vuelto

Bueno pues ahora contestare los r/r:

**CRISTAL KINOMIYA: **Tía muchas gracias por el r/r enserio, y gracias por leer los fics que escribo yo ya no he podido leer tus fics y es que me hice bolas u.u.

Y bueno Umi ya no seas tan mala con mi tía, a veces uno tiene que llorar.

Edro: no, Umi tiene derecho a protestar mira que llorar por un fic.

¬.¬ Tu que demonios te metes en eso.

Edro: yo solo opino

Aja ¬¬

Edro –y como que Milo es un ángel, de donde si solo tiene cara de mosca muerta

Milo: ¬.¬ oye…

u.u… Bueno tía y Umi gracias por su review n.n.

**Senshi Hisaki Raiden:**Bueno esto lamento hacerla llorar a usted y a su Yami.

Edro- como que últimamente haces llorar a todo el mundo no

u.ú pues que quieres que haga mis historias son tristes.

Edro- que se me hace que la triste es otra.

Como que la triste es otra ¬.¬ (saco un palo de escoba y lo golpeo)

Milo- O.O… este… Edro… ¿estas bien?

Edro- auch (quejándose del golpe) Oiga su Yami tiene razón Kai es un llorón.

¬.¬ Ay si como si tú nunca lloraras.

Edro –yo no lloro 99

Milo y fantasma – aja ¬.¬

Bueno muchas gracias por su r/r y enserio lamento haber echo llorar a su Yami u.u… creo que mis historias son muy trágicas.

**Tsugume-Tari**Amiga que bueno que leíste mi fic y con respecto a inundar tu casa pues crees que los pañuelos desechables puedan impedir eso.

Edro- yo mas bien diría que de regalo de Navidad seria bueno darle una lanchita

Siii… es decir como crees Edro si ya no voy escribir fics tan tristes 66

Edro- Bueno hablando de regalos Tsugu-chan que me vas a regalas -

Interesado u.ú

Edro- no yo solo le pregunto a mi gran amiga que me va regalar.

Milo- n.nUU vaya si que eres cambiante

Edro- claro… y por cierto tu Milito lindo que me vas a reglar eh?

Milo- O.O pues… una flauta O.o?

Jeje Bueno… Tsugu muchas gracias por el r/r y olvida lo del regalo de Edro u.u ya sabes como es.

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17**Nancy-sama que bueno que lea mi fic, eso es genial -, y mas genial es que le guste.

Edro – más bien es sorprendente que le guste.

o.ó mmm. Bueno usted sabe que la admiro y que lea mi fic me hace sentirme honrada y mas si le gusta.

Milo- fantasmita se siente muy agradecida por su apoyo.

Si y seguiré adelante y quizás algún día sea una excelente escritora como usted y bueno gracias por el r/r nOn

Y bueno ahora que termine de contestar con los fics vamos con el capitulo.

Capitulo 4

El inicio de la agonía

El bicolor seguía viendo hacia el patio como tratando de entender, cada uno de las cosas que habían pasado hasta hora, como tratando de que su lastimero corazón, encontrara una razón para tanto sufrimiento y mas aun que encontrara una razón, para el porque de la muerte de Takao, una respuesta para el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar el moreno antes de morir. Quizás y por eso había muerto, para ya no sufrir tanto, pero aun así el no lo aceptaba, no aceptaba toda una vida sin su amado, una vida que se le haría eterna, sin su niño.

Miro un instante aquella cama, como era posible, que su hermoso moreno hubiese tenido que pasar por mucho dolor y mucha agonía y todo en un santiamén.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Flash Back** &&&&&&&

Kai –se escucho un grito –Kaiii –se volvió a escuchar insistente, el moreno se retorcía en su cama, y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Que pasa mi amor –dijo entrando el bicolor, mientras prendía las luces de la habitación.

Duele… duele mucho –sus lagrimas no paraban de salir y aun seguía moviéndose, su cuerpo entero le dolía, tenia nauseas y se sentía mareado.

El bicolor tomo unas pastillas del buró, sirvió algo de agua en un vaso y se lo ofreció a Takao –ten toma tus pastillas –el moreno las tomo con dificultad.

Grac…gracias Kai –dijo mirándolo a los ojos –sabes a veces preferiría que me dejaras, que no sufrieras esto conmigo –Kai solo abrió los ojos al ver hablar a su niño así –lo he visto en tus ojos… aquellos que me muestran infinito dolor y tristeza. A mi no… a mi no me gusta verlos así, se ven ensombrecidos y solo porque no aceptan algo que todos sabemos es inevitable-

No hables así amor mío tan solo a pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos, un solo mes desde que iniciaste el tratamiento –acaricio su rostro, aquel rostro que amenazaba con volver a soltar lagrimas.

Tu y yo sabemos bien que el tratamiento no sirve, no funciona, cada día me siento mas débil, antes, antes podía correr, brincar, jugar con Bombón (es su perro), pero ahora no, ahora solo quiero dormir y no levantarme, quiero estar sentado y aunque a veces en realidad no lo quiero, no puedo hacer las otras cosas –sus ojos azules comenzaron a derramar lagrimas –ya estoy resignado… se que moriré, me duele dejarte a ti… pero sabes moriré feliz, porque los últimos momentos de mi vida los pasare a tu lado – Kai no pudo contenerse mas y dejo escapar lagrimas, que caían lentamente por sus mejillas como dos riachuelos.

No Takao, tu no puedes morir, tu mi ángel no morirá –decía viéndolo mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya –yo te dije que no dejaría que murieras, lo dije, así que no te des por vencido-

El moreno le sonrió tiernamente, con un dejo de nostalgia –Kai… Escúchame –toco su rostro acariciándolo con suavidad, intentando secar esas lagrimas que salían de aquellos ojos rojizos –Es lo mejor… ya no quiero verte sufrir con mi enfermedad, porque escúchalo bien, es mi enfermedad, no tuya-

No solo es tu enfermedad, sino mía también, porque al dañarte a ti, me daña a mi y ya deja de hablar de que morirás, porque no lo harás –dijo abrazándolo –yo no quiero que suceda eso-

Mi amor… esto esta marcado en el destino y por mas que lo intente evitar, sucederá, pero ya te dije estaré feliz de hacerlo, porque los últimos días los voy a pasar a lado de la persona a quien amo- beso la frente de Kai, para luego recostarse en su cama y quedar profundamente dormido.

El bicolor abrazo a su ángel, comenzando a llorar, no quería entender las palabras que le había dicho su niño, el no quería que muriera y aunque le costara mucho, lo evitaría. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, abrazando a su dulce moreno, como evitando así que se fuera.

Cuando abrió los ojos escucho que alguien vomitaba, miro a su lado y su niño ya no estaba, se levanto y lo encontró en el baño, hincado frente a la taza del baño, su rostro se veía mas pálido de lo normal y de su nariz comenzaba salir sangre. El moreno al verlo se intento levantar pero lamentablemente aun se sentía mareado y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

Kai, lamento a verte despertado es que me sentía mal –el mayor lo sostuvo un momento para después cargarlo en sus bazos y llevarlo a la habitación.

No tienes que disculparte –dijo recostándolo suavemente sobre la cama, tapándolo con una cobija y limpiando la sangre de su nariz. Saco las pastillas y sirvió agua de nuevo.

El moreno las tomo tranquilo, para después mirar a ver a su esposo –Creo que dormiré un poco más…-dijo viéndolo atentamente.

Si amor descansa –Kai comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, hasta que vio que el moreno se quedaba dormido y fue entonces que soltó a llorar, le dolía con toda su alma ver a la persona que mas amaba sufrir de esa manera, ver que su vida se extinguía y el no podía hacer nada mas.

Señor… disculpe –toco la puerta una sirvienta –traje el desayuno para el joven Takao –

Pasa Sayu y déjalo sobre la mesa –indico el dueño de la mansión.

Si señor –la chica obedeció, haciendo lo que el patrón le indicaba –Ah y señor el medico llamo esta mañana solo dijo que… que las sospechas del joven Takao eran ciertas, el tra… el tratamiento no funciona, dice que incluso va en deterioro –la joven miro a su patrón con dolor.

Gracias Sayu… le hablare mas tarde –dijo tranquilo mientras miraba su ángel

Ah y señor, sabe a veces es bueno rezar –dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejando a un Kai que ya no sabia que hacer, el tratamiento no funcionaba, eso no podía ser posible y su Takao iba en deterioro, que hacer, quizás y seguiría el consejo de la joven rezar a un a pesar que desde hace mucho no lo hacia, tal vez y ahí encontraba una respuesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Fin del flash back &&&&&&&&&**

Rezar…-susurro Kai mientras miraba con sus ojos que parecían muertos –de que sirvió de nada –las lágrimas ya habían cesado, se recostó sobre la cama de nuevo, esta vez parecía que la abrazaba y con su nariz tratara de encontrar algún rastro del aroma de su niño –Takao –dijo como un susurro mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada tratando de olvidar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y al fin la termine, espero les guste ya se que quizás no esta tan bien pero es muy noche son las 3:17 y tengo sueño.

Edro- Bueno que aun cuando no tienes sueño escribes mal.

¬.¬ cállate.

Edro- además que no se te ocurrió un nombre mejor para el perro. ¬.¬

Milo- Bombón es un nombre bonito nn

Edro- u.ú si tú dices eso porque tú pones nombres igual de feos.

o.ó yo no le puse un nombre feo al perro de Taka-chan.

Edro- Si como no 99

Milo –u.u ni porque mañana es Navidad

Edro-mmm ¬.¬

Bueno, ya saben si les gusto dejen r/r y sino también XDD

Y FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO

Milo- (saca un papel) y que se la pasen bien en compañía de sus seres queridos nOn

Edro- (también saca un papel y lo lee algo resignado) y que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad (finge la sonrisa)


	5. Dulce noche

Bueno y sigue esto de actualizar, es que voy a actualizar todos mis fics de Beyblade. Que por cierto de tanto actualizar ya hasta sueño con beyblade.

Edro: si y eso es cierto la loca esta, mientras dormía andaba gritando "tu puedes Takao tu puedes"

o.oUUUUUU y tu como sabes eso ¬¬

Milo: se escuchaba hasta fuera nnU

o.oUUU jeje n.n pero a todos nos pasa, Y bueno gracias por los r/r

Edro: este fic no lo hizo con fines lucrativos, ni los personajes de Beyblade le pertenecen.

Y bueno los dejo con el fic.

**Capitulo 5**

**Dulce noche**

Kai se quedo dormido, aun con los recuerdos en la mente, todo lo que soñaba era lo que habían pasado, cada uno de esos momentos, cuando estaba con su niño, cuando aun lo tenia, cuando sufría.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Kai dormía sentado en la silla pues había pasado toda la noche cuidando de su niño, se había sentido mal, incluso lo había visto llorar, pero sin querer le había ganado el sueño, fue por eso que no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno lo había tapado.

El ruido de la puerta lo despertó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos color rubí, miro a su niño sentado, se veía sonriente y cerca de el estaban dos charolas de comida. Se tallo un par de veces sus ojos para poder verlo mejor, si sin duda estaba sonriente.

Ya despertaste –fue lo primero que escucho de los labios de su Takao –ven –le indico un lado de la cama.

¿Tu desde que hora despertaste? –se sentó a su lado mirándolo atento, pero sin acercarse mucho a el.

Hace como media hora –respondió este recargándose en Kai.

¿Quieres que te de desayunar? –pregunto tomando la charola.

No… quiero otra cosa –se pego mas a el de manera seductora.

Otra cosa ¿Cómo que? –pregunto alejándose un poco de su niño.

Como nada –dijo sentándose bien –ya no quieres hacer nada conmigo.

No entiendo –la verdad es que no comprendía, su mente siempre se encontraba siempre en otro lado, pensando en como cuidarlo, en que otro tratamiento funcionaria y cosas así.

Claro que entiendes… cada, cada que me insinuó me rechazas –reprocho el moreno encarando al mayor.

No… no me había dado cuenta –explico Kai y la verdad es que si no se había dado cuenta.

No es cierto… lo que pasa es que… -fue interrumpido por el toquido de la puerta.

Pase –indico el oji-rubí salvándose de un regaño.

Señor Takao lo buscan –Sayu entro con la cabeza agachada, porque siempre a ella le pasaban esas cosas, llegaba en el peor momento.

¿Quién me busca? –se levanto con trabajos de la cama.

El joven Hero –contesto la sirvienta aun asustada.

Mi… hermano… voy a verlo –el oji-azul se sorprendió el casi no lo visitaba de hecho no había aceptado ese matrimonio.

Primero desayuna –el oji-rubí intentaba hacerlo sonreír.

No tengo hambre –comenzó a caminar, pero se mareo, así que su esposo intento detenerlo pero este lo rechazo –estoy bien –contesto molesto y salio del cuarto.

El ruso-japonés se quedo sentado en la cama, quizás debería poner mas atención, pero es que siempre estaba angustiado, y se distraía, si bien el no era de esos tipos despistados, pero esto lo hacia perder la concentración, se disculparía con su amado niño, en cuanto terminara de hablar con su hermano.

Salio del cuarto dispuesto a acompañarlo en aquella platica, pero en cuanto estaba por entrar en la sala escucho muy triste a su ángel, se sintió mal, así que decidió ver desde la puerta.

Entonces solo viniste un tiempo –el moreno se veía tan triste.

Si, papá dijo que estabas enfermo y quise venir a verte –dijo el mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya

Ah… solo por eso –

¿Y como va tu matrimonio? –pregunto aunque ese tema no le gustaba.

Mi matrimonio… bueno pues –su hermano le tomo la mano.

Va mal ¿Verdad? –le dio coraje ese hiwatari, sabia bien que haría sufrir a su hermano.

No es que vaya mal… sabes el me cuida y me atiende… pero, ya no le gusto –Kai sintió un vuelvo en el corazón, como es que pudiera creer eso.

Ya veo, pero ese maldito me va ha escuchar –se levanto Hero dispuesto a ir a buscar al bicolor.

No –se levanto Takao intentando detenerlo.

Pero… -lo volteo a ver sin entender.

Yo lo amo, y aunque el ya no… bueno tu sabes, no es malo conmigo –

Sabes no te entiendo, te hace lo que te hace y tu –Hero se soltó bruscamente de su hermano –me voy.

Hero no te… -estaba dispuesto a detenerlo, pero la vista se le nublo y cayo al piso desmayado.

Takao –lo movió un poco –Takao… hermano –lo sujeto viendo que pasaba.

Amor…-Kai entro lo mas rápido posible a la sala acercándose hasta donde estaba el moreno –despierta –lo tomo entre sus brazos.

Tu eres el culpable –lo recrimino el mayor – por tu culpa esta así, se siente triste.

No tengo tiempo para discutir… voy a llevarlo al cuarto –ignoro Hero y se dirijo a las escaleras.

Subió hasta llegar al pasillo de los cuartos, entro al que compartía con el, lo recostó con suavidad sobre la cama, cuidando de no lastimarlo. Lo observo con mucha atención, esperando a que despertara, acaricio su mejilla con mucho amor, quizás si lo había descuidado mucho, pero ahora lo que mas le preocupaba era su salud. Ya tendría tiempo para rectificar sus errores.

Ka… Kai –el moreno abrió sus ojos viendo a su bicolor al lado.

¿Cómo te sientes? –beso su frente con dulzura.

Más o menos –contesto intentando sentarse, pero el oji-rubí lo detuvo.

Descansa amor –lo tapo con la cobija –voy a salir un momento.

Esta bien –le trato de sonreír pero lo hizo con melancolía.

Regreso pronto –deposito un suave beso sobre aquellos labios, tranquilizando más al moreno.

Salio de la casa, no sin antes decirle a Sayu que cuidara a Takao. Camino por el parque no sabia que hacer, se sentía triste, pero no quería que su niño lo notara, ¿Por qué tenia que ser fuerte? No lo sabía, lo único que sabia es que su alma se iba rompiendo cada día mas al ver a su ángel en ese estado.

Se soltó a llorar mientras se sentaba en una banca, además de aquellos problemas de salud de su esposo, tenia los problemas de que este no se sentía amado. Quería solucionar, pero a la vez no podía hacer nada, aquella discusión de la mañana lo había hecho sentir mal.

¿Kai? –Su pelirrojo amigo también se encontraba caminando por aquel lugar -¿Kai que pasa?

Ya no puedo… ya no puedo, no lo resisto, me duele, es horrible ver como se me va –Tala solo le dio unas cuantas palmaditas.

Tranquilo todo va salir bien, ya lo veras –trato de consolarlo pero este aun no se calmaba.

Y sabes… lo peor es que lo estoy lastimando –se abrazo a su amigo –y no me había dado cuenta.

Pues ¿Qué paso? –hizo que lo mirara.

No se siente amado…-

Pues demuéstrale que lo amas –lo miro con cierta ternura (O.o seguros que este es Tala?)

¿Cómo? –pregunto Kai mas tranquilo.

Llévale flores, regalos, hazle el amor –Kai solo se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras –vamos que este enfermo no quiere decir que no tenga ganas.

Tala…-

¿Qué?... yo solo digo la verdad –le sonrió de nuevo.

Gracias –dijo llorando de nuevo mientras este solo lo abrazaba y sonreía.

No supo como pero después de dejar de tanto llorar, la tarde había llegado, se dirijo a una de esas tiendas donde vendían peluches y cosas así, compro un oso grandote, sabiendo que seguro le gustaría a su niño. Después se dirijo a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas.

Cuando llego a casa ya había oscurecido, pregunto por como se encontraba y estos le respondieron que bien. Para cuando entro las luces ya estaban apagadas. Se acerco a la cama de su niño.

¿Estas dormido? –pregunto mientras besaba su frente.

No –contesto simple.

Entonces… -prendió las luces –ten –le dio primero el oso y luego el ramo de rosas.

¿Esto… es para mí? –pregunto entusiasmado.

Si –le sonrió mientras se acercaba a ponerle candado a la puerta –para ti –regreso a la cama colocando una mano en su espalda, para luego besar sus delicados labios con ternura.

¿Qué… que haces? –pregunto algo confundido.

Intento hacerte el amor, pero no me dejas –comenzó a recorrer con sus labios su hermoso cuello.

Mhhh –dejo de poner resistencia dejándose llevar, mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas.

El bicolor seco con sus labios aquellas lágrimas, mientras desabrochaba con mucho cuidado su pijama, recorriendo con sus labios ese cuello tan delicioso, ninguna parte de aquella piel había perdido ese exquisito sabor.

Kai… ¿Esas seguro que…- hablo el moreno con dificultad.

Shhh –fue callado por un blanco dedo, que después fue sustituido, por unos labios que pretendían devorar los que tenia abajo.

Se deshizo rápido de aquella camisa del pijama que le estorbaba, dándole así mas espacio, para probar aquella piel suave y tersa. Cada caricia y beso que propinaba eran llenos de ternura, pero sin dejar la pasión que sentía por aquella bella criatura. Sus manos recorrieron el torso de aquel suave cuerpo, mientras aquellos labios sedientos de más, se dedicaron a sentir la piel de ese pecho desnudo que tenían bajo ellos. Lo siguiente fue deshacerse de aquel pantalón que le estorbaba, mientras el moreno desprendía la camisa de este, acariciando su piel blanca.

Te amo –le susurro provocando que su angel se estremeciera.

Ahh… y yo a ti –contesto sintiendo la suave mano de Kai en su entrepierna, dándole caricias.

Se deshizo del pantalón y de lo que había bajo este, mientras continuaba acariciando la suave piel de su espalda, tocándolo con cuidando, temiendo que se fuera a romper con un simple rose. Lamió con suavidad su pecho, hiendo en descenso, probando cada parte de ese cuerpo que ya se encontraba desnudo, acaricio un poco mas aquel miembro, mientras sus labios bajaban más y mas, se detuvo en su ombligo, probándolo con su lengua, todo el sabia delicioso. Descendió un poco más hasta llegar a su vientre donde se detuvo.

Sigue –fue la contestación del de los zafiros.

Tomo entres sus labios la punta, comenzando a succionar, lamiéndola con delicadeza, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho con pasión, tocando todo aquello que estaba a su paso. El moreno hizo una mueca de placer al sentir como su miembro se encontraba enteramente en la boca del mayor. El bicolor continúo con aquella succión. Se detuvo subiendo lentamente por el, hasta llegar a sus labios, dándole un beso apasionando, probando hasta el ultimo rincón de aquella boca.

Introdujo un dedo en aquella entrada, mientras con su mano buscaba algo en el cajón, de este saco algo de lubricante, colocándolo en los otros dedos que entraron en el moreno. Comenzó a moverlos de forma circular, arrancándole deliciosos gemidos a su niño. Saco los dedos de este entrando con sumo cuidado en el, despacio para no lastimarlo, pues hace tiempo que no lo hacían. Acaricio su espalda con amor, acercándolo más a el, sus labios recorrieron hasta el ultimo rincón del cuello de su ángel, mientras sus manos se deslizaban, suaves y tiernas sobre su espalda.

Ahh –salio un suave gemido de la boca del moreno al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Takao –susurro en su oído, mordiéndolo suavemente – te deseo… me gustas y sobre todo te amo –dijo terminando seguido del moreno.

Lo coloco con cuidado sobre la cama, el rostro del moreno se denotaba mas cansado de lo habitual, pero sus ojos destellaban inmensa felicidad, se sentía bien, a su Kai todavía le gustaba, y sobre todo lo amaba. Se recargo en su pecho, mientras el mayor lo abrazaba.

Kai –susurro su nombre de forma dulce.

Dime –comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

Gracias –dijo simple y a la vez de forma hermosa.

No tienes que agradecérmelo –besos suavemente sus labios.

Kai –susurro de nuevo.

¿Dime? –el moreno se acerco lentamente a su oído.

Me harías el amor de nuevo –como respuesta solo recibió que Kai lo besara mientras se colocaba sobre de el.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin del flash back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El bicolor despertó algo agitado de su sueño, donde había recordado la ultima vez que había estado con su Takao, la ultima vez que habían hecho el amor sin duda, esa noche había sido dulce.

Takao –salio de su boca mientras absorbía el delicado aroma de la almohada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y lo acabe, creo que no me quedo muy bueno y que es como algo tedioso, pero espero que ha ustedes si les guste.

Edro: vaya Kai es un llorón o.o

¬¬ no lo insultes que si a ti te pasara lo que a el le pasa tu estarías llorando.

Edro: no yo no

Milo: aja

Edro: ¬¬

Pero wueno ya saben lo que siempre digo dejen r/r si les gusto y sino también.

Hasta luego y cuídense


	6. Hasta luego

Muajajaja volví -, bueno, bueno, lo se, si quieren pueden matarme, me tarde mas de un año en actualizar, pero es que durante este largo año me han pasado cosas y pues ni ganas me daban de actualizar.

Edro: Pretextos que

Tu cállate ¬¬

Edro: Que yo solo digo la verdad ¬¬

Te voy a borrar ¬¬

Sam: pobre de mi hermano lo hacen sufrir

u.u ay no y ahora se nos une una loca.

Edro: ya te dije quien esta mas loca.

Sam: exacto yo no estoy loca, la loca, es…

Bueno, bueno ya ¬¬. Bueno me tarde pero aquí les traigo el penúltimo cap de este fic, este penúltimo capitulo esta basado en una canción muy bonita, que les recomiendo que oigan, el link y la letra se los dejo en mi prolife.

Sam: este fic no esta hecho con fines lucrativos sino por pura diversión

Edro: Ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade le pertenece, ni Kai, aunque ella insista en que si.

Bueno disfrute del fic.

**Capitulo 6**

**Hasta luego**

Abrió sus ojos, se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar, él ya no estaría, él se había ido para siempre, su único consuelo dentro de tanta soledad, otra vez había vuelto a ser aquella persona que estaba sola, que no tenia a nadie a quien amar, cada recuerdo, le hacia sentir que su niño estaba cada vez mas lejos, que si lo recordaba es por que se aferraba a la idea de que solo fuera un sueño y él, él estaría a su lado, pero eso solo era un sueño, el no regresaría y no lo miraría con su hermosos ojos azul tormenta llenos de amor, simplemente, él ya estaba muerto y no le quedaba otra cosa que aceptarlo. Cuanto amor quedaba aun en su corazón, tanto amor para darle¿Por qué si aun quedaba mucho por dar y entregar el se había ido¿Por qué de esa forma? La verdad no esperaba respuesta y tampoco esperaba que alguien mas entendiera su dolor, durante mucho tiempo nadie comprendió el gran amor que le profesaba a su hermoso ángel.

Sus lágrimas cayeron mas, la verdad no entendía como es que aun pudieran salir llanto de esos ojos rubí, si durante mucho tiempo había llorado, pobre de su niño cuanto había sufrido, cuan lenta había sido su agonía, hasta que dio el ultimo aliento, su ultimo aliento usado en un beso, un beso que lo acompaño ha su muerte. Sus labios jamás besarían otra boca, el jamás amaría a nadie que no fuera Takao aunque el ya no estuviera a su lado.

Escucho el llanto de la gente que se encontraba en su funeral, hipócritas, muchos de ellos le habian dado la espalda a su moreno cuando el mas lo necesitaba¿Dónde habian estado ellos cuando enfermo¿Dónde?, ellos no merecían estar ahí, deberían largarse y dejarlos en paz, mas aquel hermano que creía que por ser su hermano tenia derecho de estar ahí, él había sido el que mas sufrimiento le había causado a Takao, le había causado angustia, la angustia de no saber si un día le perdonaría. Escucho el llanto y volvió a llorar, que fría y oscura se sentía la habitación sin el.

Tocaron la puerta, pero el no dijo nada, no quería ver a nadie, ni si quiera sabia si quería bajar, insistieron y desde atrás de la puerta se escucho una voz pidiendo pasar, era Hero exigiendo pasar. Kai se paro y le abrió sin muchos ánimos de discutir y menos de verlo.

Kai –fue lo único que escapo de los labios del pali azul.

¿Qué quieres? –

Takao me pidió antes de morir, que te entregara esto –le entro aquella carta que su hermano le había dado con tristeza –el quería que la leyeras.

Gracias –fue lo único que salio de su boca mientras sostenía con fuerza la carta. Hero se dio la vuelta con intenciones de irse.

Kai… los dos cometimos errores, ambos en algún momento hicimos sufrir a mi hermano, pero quiero decirte que el en verdad te amaba y no le gustaría verte así, al menos acompaña a su cuerpo, recuerda que al amanecer lo vamos a enterrar, el así lo quería –salio del cuarto sin decir nada mas.

Kai miro un par de segundos la puerta, pero su vista se dirijo rápidamente a aquella carta que sostenían sus manos, una carta, la carta de su amado ¿Qué diría? Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su mente, la abrió despacio como temiendo el contenido, saco la hoja y comenzó a leer con lentitud.

_Querido Kai._

_No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que te amo, todo este tiempo has estado conmigo, todo, a pesar de que sabias que yo me iría._

_Quisiera decirte que no llores, pero no puedo, llora amor, llora hoy, mañana y talvez pasado mañana, pero no te dejes caer, recuerda que lo que mas me gustaba de ti, es que eras muy terco como para darte por vencido. _

_¿Sabes? Creo que esto es lo mejor, estoy tan cansado, me duele todo, lo único que quiero es descansar ya, dirás que soy egoísta y no lucho, pero creeme es lo mejor._

_Lo único que me duele de dejar este mundo es dejarte a ti, pero descuida que te esperare, cuando sea tu hora, como lo es la mia, ahí donde este, te esperare con los brazos abiertos, y nos volveremos a amar como hasta ahora lo hemos hecho, nos amaremos toda una eternidad, tal y como lo dijimos aquella vez._

_Ay amor, perdóname por dejarte, perdóname por no poder estar contigo y por no poder decirte esto de frente, pero me duele despedirme, me duele, pero lo tengo que hacer._

_Adiós, no Hasta luego mi querido Kai._

_Te amo._

Kai arrugo la carta y salio del cuarto, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de su amado y comenzó a llorar, nunca nadie lo había visto así.

Mentiroso… eres un mentiroso –salieron de sus labios – egoísta¿Por qué¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? –la gente solo se le quedaba viendo atónita –Yo te amaba y yo se que tu también… MENTIROSO JURASTE QUE ESTARIAS TODA UNA ETERNIDAD CONMIGO LO JURASTE –

Kai –Rei intento quitarlo del feretro pero no pudo.

Déjame… el tiene que escucharme –se safo de Rei –Creíste que era lo mejor, pero no lo era, no para mi, oh por favor dime, dime que es un sueño y que pronto voy a despertar, por favor Takao, dilo –la gente solo le miraba algunos cuchicheaban y otros como sus amigos lloraban –dímelo, porque yo me morire sin ti, yo no puedo dejarte de amar tan fácil, yo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti… Ta…Takao –

KAI –fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar pues se desmayo.

**&&& Flash Back &&& **

Abrió sus ojos color rubí, encontrándose con unos ojos color tormenta, entre sus brazos se encontraba aquel moreno que amaba tanto, estaban cubiertos solo por una sabana, curioso, porque por la ventana caían copos de nieve.

Buenos días –le dijo suave mientras observaba cada facción de aquel rostro, que se encontraba totalmente iluminado, y sus ojos deslumbraban un extraño brillo que nunca antes le había visto.

Eres un dormilón –dijo Takao divertido, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de su bicolor, aun sin dejar de verle.

Hmm – se limito a decir mientras seguía observándolo.

¿Sabes Kai? Yo… jamás lo había hecho, y fue hermoso…enserio mucho. Se que tu ya has estado con muchos, pero para ti también lo fue ¿verdad? –sus ojos esperaban respuesta.

Si, lo fue, fue hermoso estar contigo –rozo sus labios con los de él.

Oh Kai, nos casaremos –dijo emocionado observando aquel anillo con un zafiro en medio –Te amo… te amo tanto.

Y yo te amo también –le beso apasionadamente, probando cada parte de aquellos deliciosos labios –te amo tanto, siempre te amare.

Estaremos juntos Kai… toda una eternidad… lo juro –dijo lamiéndole los labios.

Toda una eternidad juntos…lo juro- se coloco sobre de el besandole con suavidad el cuello.

Mhh Kai… ¿Qué haces? –

Nada – sonrió con perversidad, mientras seguía probando su cuello.

Mhh Kai te amo –

Y yo a ti Takao.

**&&& fin del flash back &&&**

Takao –fue la única palabra que salio de los labios del bicolor mientras despertaba -¿Qué, que paso?-dijo tratando de levantarse

Te desmayaste –una mano le impidió levantarse

¿Hero? Takao… el esta… el en verdad esta…-

Si Kai, el esta muerto –Hero comenzó a llorar –lo siento solo venia avisarte que ya amaneció, vamos ir ha… tu sabes, si te sientes mal, es mejor que…

Iré –dijo mientras se levantaba –solo me cambio y bajare

De acuerdo –Hero salio del cuarto dejándolo solo.

Kai no tardo en bajar, estaba vestido totalmente de negro y su rostro se encontraba con la expresión mas fría que tenia, lo siguiente fue ir al panteón, el acompaño al cadáver en la carroza, la verdad el no quería hacer eso, era muy doloroso decirle adiós a alguien a quien amaba, quería que las cosas pasaran rápido y el poder regresar a su soledad. Como desearía que se pudiera volver en el tiempo y quedarse ahí, abrazando a su amado, como aquel invierno, cuando le pidió matrimonio.

La carroza llego pronto al panteón, lo siguiente fue llevar el feretro hasta donde descansaría, la gente caminaba todos en fila yendo hacia aquel lugar, era de cierto modo tétrico y triste demasiado triste y doloroso, sobre todo para Kai pues cada momento le hacia saber que ya no estaría con el.

El entierro fue triste cada una de las personas que estaban ahí se despidieron de el, Kai se quedo hasta el ultimo ya cuando no haba nadie en el lugar, se hinco y lloro, irónico, el siempre habría creído que moriría antes, por la vida tan estresante que llevaba, pero no fue así. Tomo aire tratando de parar su llanto.

Takao… ya no te vere mas y me cuesta admitirlo, pero quiero que sepas que jamás te dejare de amar, porque para mi siempre serás lo mas importante, y no te digo adiós, porque no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego…hasta luego mi amor –se levanto no sin antes dejar aquella rosa que había comprado para el.

Camino hasta llegar a su casa, camino sin importarle nada mas, ya nada tenia sentido, subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto donde había compartido muchos momentos con Takao, donde se habian amado tanto, ahí en ese lugar, pero no estaba solo, ahí estaba Hero mirándole Kai se sentó en la cama y le miro para después llorar, Hero lo abrazo, y dejo que el esposo de su hermano llorara, Nunca nada había hecho por Takao, pero al menos ahora podía hacer algo por el, cuidar del gran amor de su hermano.

Los rayos de sol entraron en la habitación, sin embargo aquella luz no la alumbraba, esa habitación seguía oscura.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y bueno acabe el capi, lo se esta muy triste, incluso a mi me hizo llorar, ha y de antemano les pido una disculpa por no poner detalles en lo del entierro, pero me acuerdo de cosas y pues me dan ganas de llorar.

Edro: Esta es bien llorona T.T

Sam: déjala Edro T.T que no vez que es triste.

O.O y ustedes porque lloran?

Sam: porque el capi es triste T.T

Edro: Yo no estoy llorando T.T

Sam: Aja ¬¬ T.T

Edro: Bueno me entro una basurita T.T

u.u bueno ya no lloren tengan.(fantasma les lanza una paleta ) Bueno como les dije el cap esta basado en una canción, que esta muy bonita, hasta abajo de mi prolife encontraran el link. Wueno espero les haya gustado, el proximo cap es el ultimo así que no se lo pierdan. Y ya saben me pueden matar, pero esperence hasta el 16 porque hoy quince es mi cumple, asi que todavia quiero tener mi ultimo cumpleaños XDD

Y ya saben

Sam: dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también u.u

¬¬ Bueno eso.

Hasta luego y cuídense.


	7. Desde mi cielo

Bueno Después de algunos meses ahora si les traigo el final de este fic, y les agradezco de ante mano el haberme esperado mucho tiempo y descuiden que los demás fics también los actualizare.

Este ultimo cap esta basado en una canción muy bonita que a mi en lo particular me gusta mucho y se lo dedico a Mil-chan quien fue quien presiono para que lo terminara, y a una persona que ya no esta conmigo y que seguro si leyera esto me mataría XDD pero es mi forma de decirle que lo quiero y que se que esta bien donde él esta.

Edro: Este fic no lo hizo con fines lucrativos.

Sam: La canción se llama Desde mi cielo y no le pertenece a ella, sino Txus y es interpretada por el Mago de Oz.

Edro: Tampoco ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade le pertenece, aunque siga insistiendo en que Kai es suyo

u.u Bueno los dejo con el fic.

**Capitulo 7**

**Desde Mi Cielo**

**(Hasta luego Takao)**

_**Ahora que está todo en silencio**_

_**Y que la calma me besa el corazón**_

_**Os quiero decir adiós,**_

_**Por qué ha llegado la hora,**_

_**De que andéis el camino ya sin mí.**_

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el rostro casi pacifico de Kai, hace un año que había perdió a su Takao, y desde entonces las noches no eran muy buenas para el, le extrañaba y había veces que no podía conciliar el sueño, por el recuerdo atormentándole. Pero esta noche era distinta, esta noche se sentía acompañado, aunque no entendía el porque, no había nadie en casa mas que él, así que era algo ilógico, sin embargo eso le basto para dormir tranquilo.

Desde su ventana un rayo de luz alumbro el perfil de una persona un poco menos alta que él, observándole, esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de paz, le veían desde hace algún tiempo. Takao camino hasta la cama metiéndose a su lado, a observarle. Extrañaba estar con el, pero tenia que irse y dejarle rehacer su vida.

Hay tanto por lo que vivir,

No llores cielo,

Y vuélvete a enamorar

Me gustaría volver a verte

Sonreír

Paso una mano por su mejilla, cuantas veces no había visto empapadas esas mejillas de lagrimas sin poder hacer nada, cuantas veces no había deseado abrazarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, que el volvería a enamorarse, que se casaría y que seria feliz, que tendría o adoptaría hijos. Pero no podía, él ya no estaba.

Kai –susurro mirándole con tanto amor.

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y sólo el viento sabe,

Lo que has sufrido por amarme,

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuánto amo,

Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...

Te cuidaré desde aquí.

Le siguió observando, su amado Kai había sufrido mucho, meses, semanas, días, horas. Quizás solo el viento sabia lo que sufrió, ha veces deseaba haber podido luchar para poder estar con él, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, ahora lo único que quería era despedirse bien y decirle todo lo que nunca le dijo en vida, todo aquello que cayo.

Sé que la culpa os acosa

Y os susurra al oído pude hacer más,

No hay nada que reprochar,

Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal

Y sólo bebo todos los besos que no te di,

.Takao –salio un susurro de los labios de Kai, comenzaba ha hablar dormido –lo siento, si yo hubiera, si yo hubiera podido hacer algo… ¿pero que? –de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, de sufrimiento.

Shh –Takao coloco un dedo sobre los labios de su amado bicolor –no, no había nada mas que hacer –le susurro al oído –no podías… estoy mejor así –acerco sus labios a los de él y los beso suavemente, aquel beso que desde hace tiempo quería darle.

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y sólo el viento sabe,

Lo que has sufrido por amarme,

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuánto amo,

Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...

Kai abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mirando ante él a su amado ángel, eso era algo que no creía, algo, algo que solo en un sueño pasaría.

Ta… Takao… ¿eres tú? –Lo abrazo sin poder creerlo –esto no puede ser verdad, ¿es un sueño?-

Si – contesto mientras secaba las lágrimas de Kai –solo vine a despedirme –

No, no te vayas… quédate… o llevame… por favor – lo apego a él con todas sus fuerzas deseando que no se marchara que se quedara con él.

No Kai, no puedo –le abrazo también –lamento hacerte sufrir tanto… no es mi intención.

Es que no es justo… no puedes dejarme de nuevo –reclamo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas –Es que acaso no me amas, te olvidaste de mi.

Jamás, eres todo lo que amo y lo que siempre amare, nunca te olvidare –beso su frente.

Vivo cada ves que habláis de mí,

Y muero otra vez si lloráis,

He aprendido al fin a disfrutar

Y soy feliz.

Kai comenzó a llorar, era un llanto incontrolable, otra vez lo perdería, porque la vida era tan injusta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo quitaba dos veces? ¿Por qué si el lo amaba aun, si el quería estar a su lado? ¿Por qué?

Ayer cuando hablaste de mi me gusto –le dijo suave –sonreíste, es lindo verte sonreír… Sonríe.

No –negó Kai – no me pidas eso… no puedo… no sin ti.

Si, si puedes… a mi me duele verte llorar –se separo de él para sentarse en la cama –se que no lo entiendes, pero fue mejor, a mi ya no me duele y me siento muy bien.

Lo siento –seco sus propias lagrimas.

No llores cielo,

Y vuélvete a enamorar

Nunca me olvides

Me tengo que marchar

No llores… algún día volverás a enamorarte y todo será mejor –se levanto de la cama – se que tu y mi hermano se frecuentan, él pretende cuidarte, harían linda pareja.

No quiero –dijo firme.

Pero yo si… quiero que te enamores que seas feliz eso quiero –camino hacia la ventana.

¿A dónde vas? –Kai tomo la mano de Takao.

Me tengo que ir –le miro decidido.

No… no así –lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras juntaba sus labios a los de él besandole con tanta pasión, con deseo, con todo el amor que encerró en su cuerpo. Lo guió hasta su cama recostándolo sobre ella.

Kai… no… yo –soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios de Kai en su cuello.

Solo… una última vez –volvió a besar sus labios.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y sólo el viento sabe,

Lo que has sufrido por amarme,

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuánto amo,

Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti...

Estaba apunto de llegar el amanecer, Kai dormía abrazado a su Takao, el moreno, se levanto de la cama y se acomodo las ropas, tenia que irse, lamentaba volver hacer sufrir a su Kai, pero él no podía quedarse ahí.

Aunque ya lo sabes, me faltaron muchas veces por decírtelo… Te amo… eres la única persona a la que siempre ame, y te llevo en mi corazón, por toda la eternidad –Takao derramo lagrimas –por favor rehaz tu vida y no llores por mi-beso sus labios.

Desde mi cielo,

Os arropare en la noche

Y os acunare en los sueños

Y espantaré todos los miedos

Desde donde este… te cuidare… ya no pasaras noches sin dormir y soñaras cosas hermosas y las angustias desaparecerán… te lo prometo –beso su frente y camino hacia la ventana.

Desde mi cielo,

Os esperare escribiendo,

No estoy solo pues me cuidan

La libertad y la esperanza.

Y descuida que te esperare a que llegues cuando tengas que llegar –una luz lo ilumino todo, para cuando la luz se extinguió, ya solo estaba Kai recostado en su cama.

&&&&&&&&

Yo nunca os olvidaré...

Kai abrió los ojos eran mas de las nueve de la mañana, ese día no se sentía tan triste como los demás, el sueño o realidad de la noche anterior, lo había hecho pensar, quizás debía seguir sin él.

Se sentó recargando su espalda en la cabecera, tomo el teléfono y marco a un numero.

Hero- dijo en cuanto le contestaron por auricular – aun tienes ese boleto de acompañante… si, bueno, es que… si quiero ir contigo… entonces pasas por mi a las 12… bueno adiós –colgó y coloco el teléfono sobre su buró.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver una hoja sobre esto, no era la hoja en si lo que lo sorprendía, sino lo que decía:

_Hasta luego Kai_

_Yo nunca te olvidare._

Kai la doblo mientas se ponía de pie, miro a la ventana y sonrió, no había sido un sueño entonces, había estado con su Takao una ultima vez.

Hasta luego Takao… yo tampoco te olvidare –suspiro y se dispuso a vestirse.

Tenia que seguir con su vida.

**FIN**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bien espero les haya gustado, a mi la verdad me hizo llorar cuando lo escribí, pero lo escribe con todo cariño, para mis lectores que me esperaron tanto, se que soy un autora irresponsable y que me tardo mucho, pero como lo he dicho las historias que comienzo tengo que acabarlas aunque me tarde mucho.

Edro: Yo diría siglos.

Sam –si muchos siglos.

Oigan ustedes dos ¬¬ no son siglos, solo años XDD

Edro: que se pueden convertir en siglos.

¬¬

Edro: n.n

U.U Bueno la historia llego a su fin, y por esta vez me despido de ustedes y muchas gracias por aguantar tanto y leerme hasta el final.

Edro: Adiós

Sam –Bay

Y yo no les digo Adiós si no hasta luego, que aun me quedan fuerzas para escribir mas historias non

_**Fantasmita**_

_**La luz entre la niebla**_


End file.
